


A Crafter and a Brave

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Marea is a small character but hot af so this happened, OC-Kolta - Freeform, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, if there's a chapter 2 it's smut, read the notes to understand the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Watching some H:ZD playthroughs, (I can't afford a PS4 okay) saw Marea, liked her immediately. Didn't know what to do with her, so...this happened.Mostly takes place immediately after Aloy's visit to Marea, with an italicized flashback or two. If anyone wants smut, request/read ch 2, which will be smut if I write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kolta was born with some of the nerves in her lower left leg damaged. She’s considered less than by a few people, but Marea helped her train herself to be better. Born in the main village, befriended Marea when she fled the village that was burned.  
> This takes place five years after Marea’s Proving, during Aloy's journey towards Meridian, so they're like 22-ish. They met at 15, Proving is at age 17.  
> Enjoy!

“Was that the Seeker?”

Marea nodded and stretched, reaching for the top latch of the door. 

“She said that she's going to take out all the machines in the valley to get to Meridian.”

I looked up in surprise, brows furrowing as Marea nodded. 

“Yeah. All alone, too.”

“Someone’s confident,” I mumbled, reaching for a bowl. 

“Indeed. War-Chief Sona approves of her, and...she was made a Seeker, so perhaps she can find a way.”

“Let's hope so,” I said, turning my head as Marea began to strip her armor. It had been five years we were together, four and a half as bedmates, but I was still determined to give her privacy at times. 

“Mother’s Crown is safe for now, then,” I said, swinging up onto the bed. She huffed as she scrubbed at her face, trying to take off an unruly line of her face paint. 

“You don't think the other Braves and I can keep it safe?”

“Oh you know that's not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, Kol?”

I rolled my eyes, pulling my hair out of its braid. 

“Who knows.”

“Still averse to your own bed?”

“You don't like my bed and I don't like sleeping alone,” I countered. 

Marea smirked. 

“Got leftover energy you hope to expend?” She teased, pulling out her night shirt. 

“No,” I mumbled, shuffling down in the bed. “You know I always sleep here.”

“Maybe, but it's still fun.”

She plopped down next to me and placed a hand on my head, scratching at my scalp. I hummed and pulled at the covers, making room for her. Marea slid in and pushed at the pillows, kicking her feet. 

“Don't move so much,” I muttered, eyes closed. I heard her huff and then there was a pull on my arm. 

“Oh All-Mother,” I groaned, grinning despite myself. She flicked my shoulder and I turned over, pressing my back against her front. An arm slid down to my waist and pulled me closer, and I hummed in content as I turned my head towards her. 

“Sleep well.”

“Sleep better,” she responded, and I smiled as she laid her head on top of mine. 

\-------------------

Marea shot up in the bed, panting. I started, seated over at my crafting desk. 

“You okay?”

“Nightmares,” she muttered, and curled up. 

“The village?”

She nodded once and I stood, shaking my leg awake. 

Well, most of it. 

I made it over to the bed and sat, placing a hand on her knee. She didn't move, so I waited. Sometimes she cried, sometimes she got angry or quiet, and other times she just got up and went around her day. 

After a minute, Marea raised her head and settled it on her knee. I took it as a leading gesture. 

“Can I help you with your paint today?”

She nodded, sitting up and pulling her hair back. 

Doing someone else’s paint was a very intimate practice. Only mothers or partners did someone’s paint. I only wore two stripes, but Marea had six. Most of them were on her face, which meant that it was easier for someone else to do and normally faster as well. I reached over for her jar of teal paint, grabbing a cloth as well. 

“Don't you need the guide?”

“Not anymore,” I responded, stirring the paint with my finger. She raised an eyebrow and I shook a finger until she relaxed her face. I tilted her head up a bit and carefully traced the first line, using my pinky to rub it smooth. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the hum of the waking village just barely there. 

I always used this time to admire Marea’s features as I traced them; her eyes, her cheeks, even her forehead. I preferred to trace the lines lightly and then touch them up as opposed to risking putting too much on at once. We both knew that I lingered some on the line that curved down towards her jaw. 

“Done.”

Marea hummed and closed her eyes as I patted the paint with a drying powder. I wiped it off my hands and tilted her face to the side, looking for any spots I may have missed. 

“Thank you.”

I smiled and bundled up the tools, placing them back on the nightstand. Marea’s hands pulled on my shirt and I turned to find her tilting her head at me. She pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek, lingering. I took the invitation and kissed her chastely, grinning as she held me in place for a moment. 

“How do you always do that so quickly?”

I shrugged. 

“Have to be good with my hands to be a good Crafter.”

She grinned raunchily and leaned forwards again. 

“Trust me, I know all about your _talented_ hands.”

I gasped a little and whacked Marea on the shoulder repeatedly as she laughed. 

“That's mean, Marea!”

“Mean? How?”

“It-th-it's too early in the morning for that kind of talk!” I hissed, already flushed. She continued to laugh at me as I shook my head and stood, grabbing my own paint. 

“At this rate, you won't be feeling these hands again for a while!”

“Oh no, what shall I do?” Marea teased, and I glowered a little bit, turning my back to her. 

“Figure that out yourself.”

I began on my own paint, vaguely registering a presence behind me as I finished. I turned my head in acknowledgement and she slid her arms around my neck, resting her hands on my shoulders. 

“How long are you going to be tied to your desk today?”

“Well, I have to make at least four dozen arrows and a new spear shaft, so...a while. Our neighbour has also requested a new panel for his door, and I’d like to get that done as well. Good shards in that.”

Marea grumbled and kissed the top of my head, backing away. 

“I’m leading another party to sweep for leftover invaders around midday. May not be back until the moon is high.”

I nodded, pulling out supplies from my stores. 

“I have a little time until then.”

I looked at her in mock shock. 

“What, you'd rather stay here than go outside and do something...Brave-like?”

She let out a short bark of laughter and leaned down. 

“Perhaps I’m just looking to get on your good side.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. That and to make sure you don't strain your hands,” she said, winking. 

“Oh just go and shoot something, you lewd little-”

I broke into a chuckle and pushed her, shaking my head. 

“Go, Marea. Don't tempt me into _actually_ becoming cross with you.”

\-------------------

_When Marea won the Proving, we hadn't told each other how we felt yet. But the night of her celebration, after she got her ankle taken care of, she pulled me away from the party. We walked to the outskirts, limping together.  
_

_“I have to thank you for helping me train,” I said.  
_

_“It was no problem,” Marea responded._

_“The only hard part was getting you up off your ass.”  
_

_I laughed as she pushed my shoulder, both of us too tired to have a proper shoving match.  
_

_“I still think it's remarkable that you made top Brave,” I said, scratching at my side. She shrugged.  
_

_“I trained, I competed, I won. It was bound to happen.”  
_

_I smiled. Marea was modest as always. My own abilities weren’t terrible, especially with my handicap, but it was still somewhat awe-inspiring to know that I was friends with a top proved Brave._  
Friends.  


_“Maybe, maybe not,” she said, and it took me a second to realize I had spoken the last part aloud.  
_

_“Uh, s-sorry?”  
_

_“We don't have to just be friends.”  
_

_That stung deeply. I looked away as I tried to dissect her tone, the words, even this situation.  
_

_“Oh I didn't mean-Kolta, look at me.”  
_

_Slowly, I turned back to her, finding her eyes on mine. Those bright, golden orbs shining under the moon.  
_

_“I-I want you to be more than my friend.”  
_

_I opened and closed my mouth, still confused. Surely...she wasn't…_

_Marea sighed and placed her hands on my shoulders.  
_

_“If I have misread this, then forgive me,” she whispered, and stepped closer. I froze up as she gently kissed my cheek, lingering before pulling back.  
_

_“O-oh. Oh!”  
_

_Marea nodded, looking at the ground.  
_

_“Y-you w-w-want to-us to be, um-”  
_

_“Partners.”  
_

_“Partners.”  
_

_“Romantic ones.”  
_

_“Yes.”  
_

_She blinked and I ducked my head. Way to be direct, Kolta, I thought.  
_

_“Really?”  
_

_I looked back up to see Marea looking at me.  
_

_“Well...yeah. I mean, you've always been...you’re just…”  
_

_I gestured vaguely before clearing my throat.  
_

_“I-I would-you know, if you want to-to be, um… together, that would be...really…”  
_

_I looked down at the ground, fiddling with my hands.  
_

_“Good.”  
_

_“...good.”  
_

_Marea took one of my hands in hers as I looked up, turning back to the village.  
_

_“So...should we head back to the party?”  
_

_I nodded, tightening my grip on Marea’s hand as she took a step.  
_

_“Just-um-”  
_

_I took a quick breath in and stepped closer. She turned her head in curiosity and I looked to the side.  
_

_“I-well-”  
_

_I huffed in exasperation and leaned up, cheeks burning, to peck her on the cheek.  
_

_“Now we’re-we’re even.”  
_

_Marea grinned as I stepped back on the path, swinging our hands.  
_

_“Let’s rejoin the celebration.”_  
\-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old first time smut. To clarify, they're both 17 in this cause everyone has sex at 17 in media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, it's like 75% of this fic.

“And that doesn't mean-”

“You broke formation, Kolta, it was-”

“The party was already broken up!”

“I gave the call!”

“I took it down, why does it matter if-”

“You disobeyed me!” She yelled, and I ground my teeth together.

“I got the kill.”

“You almost _got_ killed!”

I growled, turning my head away. Her words were true. I saw a flaw, a weakness in the machine, and chose to ignore the retreat order.

It nearly cost me my head, but I killed it. We won.

“Well I didn't.”

“That's not good enough, Kolta.”

“Not g-what do you want, Marea? I can fight, alright, and just because you're the Brave in charge of the party does not mean I will bow to you in every matter!”

“I don't expect that!” She barked, stepping forwards.

“I expect you to listen to my orders when you're fighting like a Brave, to keep your head on your shoulders instead of being glad you got lucky!”

“I wasn't-”

“Yes you _were_. By the all-mother, that thing nearly crushed you!”

“It _didn't_.”

“It _could've_!” She yelled, shoving me in the chest. Her teeth were bared and I could tell her arms were shaking like mine.

“I-”

“Shut _up_ ,” she growled, and stepped into my space. We were equal in height, so I could meet her eyes, and boy were they furious.

“Marea-”

She pushed me and I fell back onto the bed, holding myself up on my elbows. She quickly slid up onto the bed, one leg crossing over my thighs. Marea grasped my waist and leaned forwards, and I laid back when she got close enough for me to feel her breath. I lay my right wrist up by my head and she pinned it down immediately, using her other hand to hold herself up.

“See?” Marea panted, still worked up from yelling. “Top Brave, which means I’m on top.”

Her weight bore down on my wrist and I felt a rush of heat and anger.

“Prove it,” I spat, and I saw her growl.

The kiss was aggressive and had much more teeth than usual. I threw my free arm around her back as she tightened her grip on my wrist, pushing. I slid my free hand up the back of her neck, pulling. She bit down on my lip and I jolted in surprise, melting as she pressed harder.

It took us a minute to break for air, and when she lowered herself back down, it was slower. Gentler. We both pulled back and most of the anger was gone, replaced by a kind of...silence.

“I...I’m sorry I didn't listen,” I murmured, and she nuzzled my jaw.

“You _can't_ do that again.”

“I wasn't being careful, alright, but that doesn't mean I was helpless. I killed that thing!”

“And what about next time, huh? What if you're not that lucky? What if it-what if it gets you?”

Her voice rose in pitch and I looked away.

“I didn't mean to distress you,” I mumbled, and she sighed.

“Kolta, of course I'm worried about you. I'm scared, I can't-I don't even want to think of losing you, and it-it came much too close for my liking today.”

I nodded and closed my eyes.

“I'm sorry. I just-I didn't want to be...helpless.”

She made a noise and pressed against me, bringing my senses back to life. At some point of our aggressive make out, her hips had settled between my legs.

“You're not.”

Marea raised her head to look at me, and I had to blink a few times to clear my mind.

“I’m...not...what?”

Marea raised an eyebrow.

“Helpless. You aren't. Yeah, you're not a Brave, but don't forget who trained you.”

Her hands slid down from my shoulders to my sides, and I tried not to move at the light touch on my arms.

“Right. You're very right,” I said, my breath catching as a hand pushed on the fabric of my shirt.

“Good.”

“Marea...um…”

“Yes?”

Her hand slid up along the skin of my stomach and I groaned.

“U-um, we’re...

“Do you want to?”

I hesitated. I did, but I didn't really know what to do.

“I haven't...I mean, I do want, but…um.”

“I haven't either.”

I should've known that, really, but with how many people flirted with her, I just thought...huh. In our five months together we hadn't even done this.

Sure, a heated makeout or two had come close and definitely left me...hot, but we had never taken off clothes or felt each other up over them.

“Oh. Well, um…”

She bracketed my shoulders with her elbows and leaned closer, shifting her body above me. There was only a little light from our fire and some candles, so her face was really the only part I could make out.

“I do. Want to, I mean. As well.”

That confession was almost...unexpected. I swallowed as Marea pushed a hand through my hair.

“I...I...don't know if I know what to do.”

Marea shrugged.

“Neither do I.”

“Okay yeah, but...but you're…”

I gestured vaguely before nervously clasping my hands at my chest. Marea was...she was just gorgeous. I wasn't exactly a buck-toothed monster but I had marks and less muscle and more hair.

“I'm what?”

She reached down and starting pulling on the ties of my thin chestplate, occasionally looking up at me.

“You're just really...well, just...pretty. And I'm…”

“Don't say you’re not.”

I closed my mouth.

“I like how you look. I like your hair and your shoulders, and how concentrated you look while working, and I love watching your hands assemble things…”

I felt a soft noise escape my throat as Marea leaned closer, her lips brushing my neck. My head was tilted back, overwhelmed as I felt my chestplate slide off to my side. In the span of a minute she had gone from making me warm to making me burn, and my body was wound up while my mind was fuzzy.

“I’ll admit I've thought about...what this could be like. With you.”

My chest grew tight and I wheezed instead of exhaling.

“I-I’ve thought of...that too…”

“Would you like to go first? Or, erm…”

I smiled at Marea’s hesitation.

“I think...I mean, I’d like to...it might be easier if I...could do...to you, and then…”

“Okay.”

“Can I, er…”

I sat up and pushed on her shoulder hesitantly. Marea silently moved off me and onto her back, watching. I slid myself onto her waist, placing my hands by her elbows. I leaned down, nervous, and she pulled me into a kiss. Her hands moved down to grip my waist, anchoring me. My nerves were still shot but there was comfort under her palms.

I began to undo the ties on her armor as I leaned back, removing the chestplate. A few smaller pieces dotted her torso, and I felt her loosen the thin plate on my back before moving her hands down to my butt. I should've anticipated the squeezing, but it still caught me off guard enough that I yelped. She chuckled as my face burned and I curled my fingers around her armor, ducking my head down.

“Couldn't help it.”

“Shut up,” I murmured, her hands sliding to the small of my back. I slid my fingers up her stomach, watching her tunic bunch up by her chest. I dragged them back down, my super-stubby fingernails catching on a muscled divot in her stomach. All-mother, she was _strong_.

Her hands slid down to my thighs, squeezed, and then settled over mine. She began undoing the tie in her pants, holding my gaze, and I ducked my head down. I brushed her hands away and finished undoing the knot, pulling it loose and tucking my thumbs under the fabric.

The lack of light made it hard to see small details, and I knew leaning away from Marea would make it harder for her to see just how red my face was. I  
I lifted myself up, knees on either side of her legs, and Marea helped me discard her pants and wrap. She looked down and jerked her legs, and I looked back to see her boots fall to the floor.

“May I?”

I turned back and found her hands on my tunic.

“U-uh, yeah,” I said, raising my arms up. She pulled and I grasped the back of the fabric, pulling it over my head and off. I nervously set it down on the side of the bed, barely resisting the urge to cross my arms over my chest. Marea’s hands settled back on my hips and I shivered as her thumbs began rubbing my sides.

I placed a hand on her ribs and leaned down, nudging her head up before claiming a kiss. Marea squirmed slightly and I reached back to pull my hair out of the way, smiling. Her hands moved back and up and I leaned forwards, opening my mouth slightly. She clasped her hands on my shoulder blades as I placed one of mine on her stomach, scratching softly.

Marea moved her hips up and ground into me, my hips bucking back on instinct. I mumbled something vague about positioning and pressed one of my legs between hers. I managed to settle onto one of her legs as well and moved my thighs experimentally. She groaned softly and I squeezed my knees together as I slid my hand down into her underwear. I felt the edges of muscle beneath my fingers, then some short hair, and then I slowed down. I had to shut my eyes as fingers hit warmth, my hand stopping. I pushed my hand further and bit back a small noise as Marea’s muscles tightened beneath me.

I slid my fingers down further, tracing a small circle. There was a slickness there that made my head spin. I kept two fingers pressing gently there and pressed my palm down, grinning when she groaned. I kept my palm where it was and slowly extended my fingers, running them up and down. All-mother, this was warm and new and...I felt a small dip and looked up at her.

“Can I, um-”

“Yeah.”

I swallowed once and slowly pressed a finger in, biting my lip at the warmth. It was a bit different than me, a bit smoother, but Marea was clenching in a way that made me groan softly. She lightly ran her nails down my back before grasping my hip with one hand, the other at her side. She wasn't stopping or guiding me, so I guessed I was doing okay.

Marea let out a breath as I pushed my fingers further, watching closely. I didn't want to hurt her, and I couldn't tell if her expression was pleasure or discomfort, so I waited.

“Is-is this-”

“Please continue. It's-it’s getting _really_ hard not to just flip you over and-”

Marea bit her tongue, sighing to herself as I flushed a dark red. I had no idea I was giving her this kind of pleasure, but the death grip on my hip and the bed should've tipped me off sooner.

“O-okay.”

I began a slow rhythm, pushing my fingers in as far as I could before pulling back. The amount of slick on my hands and the sounds coming out were surely making me flush down to my chest. I twisted slightly, adjusting the angle, and Marea shuffled her feet underneath me. I tried the other direction and then up, and her hips bucked.

“That's- _there_.”

“Here?” I asked, rubbing slowly.

“Y-yeah,” she grunted, tipping her head back.

“And, um, can you use your palm to-to-”

I pressed it down against her clit and made a gentle circle, switching my rotation and speeding up. She seemed to like it, the clockwise motion and pressing drawing out longer moans.

“All-mother, that's-that's _good_ , Kol, ah-”

She clenched around me and I sped up slightly, adding more force to my palm as I held my fingers in place.

“ _Kolta_ , Kol-”

Marea’s muscles contracted and a loud groan made me bite my lip. Her legs rose up around my arm and I lifted myself up on my knees to give her room. I pulled my fingers back slowly and wiped them on her, grinning at the little hiss of distress I got when she tried to grind her hips down.

“Good? Nothing hurts or…”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Good.”

I smiled to myself, idly running a hand across Marea’s shoulder as she reined in her breathing. She was sweaty and a little shaky, and I was much too proud that I had caused that.

“Your turn,” Marea panted, and I moved my hands away as she flipped us over. My back hit the bed and I grimaced as my leg twisted. I shifted back and she lifted up, pulling my leg out to the side.  
I groaned softly as her mouth found my collarbone, tracing a path up to my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her back and held on, settling down as she kissed across my jaw. She grabbed my legs and pulled them farther apart, making me shiver as she leaned down. A thigh dragged up into me and I clenched my legs together instinctively. By the all-mother, this felt good, but...I was...forgetting something.

“Wait wait wait,” I panted, pushing Marea’s shoulders. She pulled her lips from my neck and stilled her hands.

“What is it?”

“I am, um...my blood time is now.”

“Ah.”

“I-I don't think that...should...and make a mess…”

Marea hummed and closed her eyes, placing her elbows on either side of my head.

“I may...have an idea.”

“...what is it?”

“Here.”

She pulled on my right arm and I let her guide it down, stopping it by my waist.

“What are…”

Marea met my eyes, her gaze heavy.

“Let me help you.”

“H-help me…”

“Touch yourself.”

I squeaked a little. Immediately flushing pink, I tried to form a sentence, a word, just to say why it was a bad idea.

I couldn't think of one.

“I just think it might be...entertaining. You know what you like, and I don't wish to cause a mess. Yet.”

 _Yet_?! I thought.

“If you don't want to, then I could...or we could just...sleep.”

I watched as she ducked her head, the boldness now giving way to concern and hesitation. It was probably one of the cleaner ways, and I wouldn't have to directly expose myself yet. Not to mention that I was already turned on enough that it wouldn't take me too long.

“I...I think that's...okay. I mean, a good idea. I-I can do that.”

“Okay.”

Marea reached down and helped me undo the ties of my pants. She grabbed my hips to help me stay up as I worked them down past my knees, now just in my underwear. As she set me back down, she arched over and pressed a kiss to my stomach, placing her elbows back by my head.

I slid a hand down past my underwear, watching her face and trying not to faint from the heat of it all. My hand brushed against coarse hair and slick and I bit my lip, arousal stronger than my distaste of blood.

I tentatively dipped a finger within myself, pressing downwards. I kept my thumb on my clit, speeding up my circles. That was my main source of stimulus, and boy was it working fast. I tried to avoid as much of the blood as I could, but I knew I would have to wash my hand well before sleeping.

“Wait.”

I froze, stilling my hand. She pressed her hand against mine and I groaned at the extra force it gave my fingers to push up.

“Marea,” I panted, her hips raising as she pushed again. I pressed harder with my thumb and whined softly, my stomach beginning to tense up. It probably seemed a much shorter time in which I was worked up, but watching and _feeling_ Marea underneath me had done... _quite_ a bit.

“Marea, I-I think-”

I reached up to grab her bicep, realizing my eyes had closed at some point. I felt her shift above me and then her voice was right in my ear, warm and soft.

“I got you, Kol. It's okay.”

I arched up, trembled, then let out a groan as I went slack.

“ _All-mother_ ,” I moaned, digging my fingers into Marea’s arm. She chuckled as I slowly pulled my hand up, resting it on my stomach. I moved my hand from her arm to her cheek, pulling her down. Marea obliged me with a kiss, smiling so hard I thought I’d bump her teeth with mine.

“Wow,” I mumbled, and she lifted up slightly. We spent a moment just breathing, flustered and giddy.

“Yeah.”

“I-I need to clean off my hand,” I mumbled quickly, pushing on her shoulder. She chuckled and rolled off of me, and I stood slowly.

“Whoa,” I grunted, holding out an arm for balance. More of my leg was numb than before, and I had a head rush from standing suddenly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just...a little unsteady,” I said, grasping onto the wall. I made it over to my desk and tipped a little bit of water into the basin. Grimacing at the blood along my palm, I rubbed at it with a cloth. The noise of water and Marea stretching was all I could hear for a moment, the fire having died down.

It was the kind of deafening silence that would make me worry if I were on my own.

“Kol.”

“Hm?”

“Come back, it's growing cold.”

I smiled and dumped out the water, noting the chill creeping in.

“Okay okay.”

I kneeled on the bed and leaned against her side, shuffling until my legs were under the blanket.

“Tired?”

“Much so,” I replied, tugging on her arm until she laid down. I snuggled up next to her, cautiously placing my hands on her stomach. She pressed into them, a sign of approval, and I placed my head under hers. Her arm wrapped around my and rested on my shoulder, fingers rubbing gently.

“So…do you think that once you stop bleeding...I could…”

“ _Yes_.”

I was a little embarrassed at my quick reaction, but she had been the one to suggest it.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

After a beat of silence, I giggled a little.

“That was awkward for you, wasn't it?”

“Oh shush and go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it. Been working on this for like two months, finally had the patience/drive to finish it.  
> Please leave kudos, comments, or check out my other works, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of chapter two written, it's just filthy smut. If you would like, please comment or kudos, I will need a few people to say they want it for me to actually write it.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
